1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hammock stand, more particularly to a foldable hammock stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, hammocks are suspended above the ground between trees, posts, and other relatively stable supporting structures. However, these supporting structures do not normally exist in areas which are most desirable for the use of a hammock. A conventional hammock stand has been proposed to alleviate this drawback.
Although the conventional hammock stand achieves its intended purpose, since the conventional hammock stand includes numerous parts, this arises in inconvenience on the part of the user during assembling and disassembling. Furthermore, these parts are easily misplaced during disassembly and storage.